


Then Came the Deluge

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Series: Sunshine and Rain [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that although it seems like this is set immediately after <i>Laughing at Clouds</i>, the events in this one actually take place a good deal later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Then Came the Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that although it seems like this is set immediately after _Laughing at Clouds_ , the events in this one actually take place a good deal later.

Alfred walked into the master bedroom carrying a silver serving tray on which he had placed a steaming cup of coffee, a couple of croissants fresh from the oven, and the morning edition of the Gotham Gazette.

"Good morning, sir," he announced cheerfully as he reached the side of the bed.

Bruce grumbled unintelligibly as he turned on his side and pulled the sheets over his head.

Frowning, Alfred set the tray on the bedside table. "If I may, sir, you have a meeting this mor--"

"I'm not getting up, Alfred," Bruce shot back. His voice was thick with sleep - or perhaps lack thereof... Alfred wasn't really sure.

"I see," the butler replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what reason shall I give the board of directors for your absence this morning, Master Wayne?"

"It's raining," Bruce answered in a hollow tone. "There isn't any sun, Alfred. It's gone." He took a long, shuddering breath. "Gone," he choked into his pillow.

There was a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry, sir," Alfred finally said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Then he walked to the window and pulled the drapes shut, preventing the early morning rays of sunshine from entering the room.


End file.
